More than 740 children have died in vehicles due to heatstroke since 1998 in US alone. Among these 740 children, 376 children (54%) were accidently forgotten by caregivers. Other 364 children (45%) gained access on their own or were intentionally left in vehicles. The heatstroke death also occurs in other cases, e.g. older, handicapped, infirm people and pets. There have been numerous attempts to develop warning systems. Many solutions, like the various types of car seat monitoring devices, may fail to address the root causes of the problem. There is no known reliable device and method on the market to give warning signals when occupants inside hot cars.
Therefore, a need in the field exists for a solution that can reliably detect an occupant in hot vehicle and other dangerous situations and give warning signals.